The Mercenary
by river of the sand
Summary: *ABANDONED* She fled her home to survive the outbreak of war. But in order to survive the outside world, she would need a bodyguard. Instead, she got a rude, arrogant man who just happened to be hot as hell. AU SasuSaku. *ABANDONED*


Prologue.

**Okay, starting a new story. I've been having trouble with completing my others, so I've decided I'll just figure this one out as I go. Well, kinda. I know how this is going to go, but it's fair game, really. I'm really nervous about this story, so please, please, please, be kind. *blows kiss* Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have surprised her, looking back at how she acted, if he had just left her on the side of the road to die somewhere, that rude, arrogant man... that <em>mercenary<em>. She had deserved that at least. But she knew very well, from watching it happen to others, that love could sculpt and heal even the darkest of hearts. It was a powerful thing – toppling nations, uniting former enemies, and healing broken souls. And she had longed to be on the receiving end of some handsome man's affections from the day her mother first told her that _she_ had gotten her fantasy prince.

Sakura Haruno's mother had married a king, a man that everyone loved, and nobody hated – at least, from what the pinkette saw. She was happy, _they_ were happy, and even at the end of it all, they had stayed together.

Sakura meanwhile, had been ripped away from the fairy tale life she'd taken for granted, unable to stop it as her life came crumbling down around her. All she could do was flee, her mother's screams echoing in her mind, her father yelling at her to flee before they came for her too.

Enemies came in many guises, but this one had crept up on them, invaded their home, and twisted the sword for good measure.

Sakura coughed loudly, unable to restrain herself as she ran haphazardly through familiar halls.

The dust cloud created by nearby fighting hit her harshly, whipping across her tear stained face, but she refused to let it slow her down. Tripping, catching herself, and stumbling forward as she spotted her sensei moving toward her, she reached out desperately, letting out a grateful whimper as his fingers clasped hers protectively. He was strong, and pulled her to him easily.

"We must flee," he said, his smooth voice calm but insistent. "You must survive my hime."

An explosion – not unlike an earthquake – resounded in the distance, making up her mind to put all her faith in her companion. He had never let her down before.

She would cry later, again. She couldn't stop the tears, but they fell silently. She would mourn later.

Gathering all her strength, she followed the only ally she had now.

The servant's entrance stank like the moat, but Sakura couldn't care less. Inhaling the scent like it was her saviour, she did the only thing she could – allowed her sensei to half-drag her away. He had taught her to fight, to be strong, and defend herself when necessary. But he hadn't explained what to do when none of those options were possible. She was running now, crying silently, and picturing her mother – the last time she'd seen Queen Mebuki, her chamber door had slammed in her face, and she was being dragged away.

Sakura faltered.

"Do not let go of my hand, Sakura-hime."

She looked up at her saviour, wondering what he would do if it was his family. They were all dead now, and she couldn't help the wrenching of her heart as she remembered that she was the only family he knew now. He would want her to flee this place, find their allies in the north, and return to retake her life. Live, to fight tomorrow. That was one of his many mottos.

The man she'd looked up to for years, the man she still harboured a childhood crush on, the man who had saved her life. He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling in that way that made women swoon. She nodded her head, showing him she understood, and they returned to their hurried pace. Through the underground passage that only servants took – from maids to lowly soldiers. Through the courtyards that met them in the pit of darkness – it was night-time. And down into the lower town. No-one would expect this of her, surely.

Sakura had hoped the sounds of war would grow distant, but as they burst into the dimly lit, night air of the peasant district, the sounds only grew.

It didn't take away the fear, but her confidence in her sensei would never be swayed; the entire city was under attack, not just the castle. What force was so great that it could take them by surprise like this?

The lower levels of the city were in a panic, knowing even less about what was going on, and no-one paid her any mind, let alone noticed that she was dressed in the robes of their princess. Her sensei wrapped his cloak around her, to further hide her; his hands slipped from hers to tie it securely around her shoulders. Something heavy slammed into him, and his hands left her completely.

The crowd pushed and pulled, she called his name. He called hers. And when someone shoved into Sakura hard enough to knock her to the ground, he was gone, lost in the sea of people desperately swarming toward the exits.

Her hoarse voice called for him once more, but he was nowhere to be seen. She let out a frustrated cry and looked around. She needed to get out of here, and do what her sensei expected of her; she would see him again, she just _knew_ it. Sakura looked up at the castle on that thought, said thoughts going to her mother, and the only father she'd ever known. If only that reunion were possible.

She ran with the fleeing commoners, and moved with the crowd.

Fate had a way of ripping away a person's life, only to sneak up unexpectedly and throttle people if they weren't careful. But what it had in store for her wasn't the broken fairy tale she'd assumed. She would find her prince. Her prince charming... and take that fateful step along a bumpy road, toward her own future.

If only she'd known he was just as annoying as her... she might've treated him better.

Maybe.

That roadside, where her imagination envisaged any man would abandon an annoying, spoilt princess...

Sakura took one last look at her home, then turned and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, love, like or hate? Worth continuing, or just plain crap? :)<strong>


End file.
